


Dancing in the Dark

by DandelionDreaming



Series: The Rookie Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: You discover you and Dean have more in common than you thought when it comes to your music tastes and why you both like Classic Rock/old songs....One shot part of 'The Rookie' series - each story set to a Classic Rock/80s songs from Dean's childhood. Click header for spotify playlist.





	Dancing in the Dark

[ **DANCING IN THE DARK**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2w8dlcue3awdbpDnCkryIg)

_**You can't start a fire** _   
  
_ ** Worryin' about your little world fallin' apart** _   
  
_ ** This gun's for hire ** _   
  
_ ** Even if we're just dancin' in the dark** _

**  
BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN **

You tried to listen for any indicators of where you were, the blindfold pulled tight and obscuring your vision completely. The car engine and the radio were too loud to give you any clues, but the fact that the car hadn't stopped for any traffic lights gave you a sense of being on the open road. For the last few miles, you felt like the car was at an angle or you were moving uphill and the road had begun to wind, swaying you in your seat as you rounded sweeping bends.

'You doing ok there Rookie?' Dean's voice rumbled into your thoughts.

'Sure. Just trying to figure out your dastardly kidnapping plot.' You smiled.

'Hmmm. Don't think its kidnapping if you get in the car and put the blindfold on willingly baby.' He chuckled.

'Semantics.' You pouted.

'What about all the times you've begged me to blindfold you...' He murmured, his hand making its way to your inner thigh. You jumped at the unexpected touch, your nerve endings popping as you felt his hand traveling slowly upward, lifting your dress and leaving a tingling trail in its wake. You heard him groan as he reached the top of your thigh and discovered you weren't wearing any panties, his fingers brushing over the soft skin as you opened your legs wider for him.

'Not wearing any underwear naughty girl'. He growled. 

'Its date night Sir, what would be the point?' You breathed, the blindfold and anticipation causing sensory overload as his thick fingers began to expertly roam, dipping in and out, circling your clit and causing your breath to come out in short gasps, already coming undone with his touch. You'd been on edge all day at the thought of this evening, wondering what Dean was planning, your mind and body already raging with need and expectation by the time you'd climbed in the car and he'd blindfolded you, taking your senses and bubbling desire up several notches. 

'So hot and wet already baby.' He whispered. 'Fucking love how wet I make you.' His fingers working you faster and harder, the fuse lit and burning within you as your thighs clamped down on his hand and your pussy clenched and twitched. You moaned and dropped a string of expletives as his fingers kept working you, the heat between your thighs radiating through your core and making you oblivious to anything but his touch. 

'Fuck, right there Dean.' You cried, your voice strangled. 'So fucking close already, more Sir, don't stop.' You pleaded as the heat coiled higher. His finger circling the tight bud and flicking upward as you held his hand tighter with your thighs, your hips bucking against it and thrusting forward to get more friction. The blindfold focusing all your senses inward, the intensity of the feeling heightened, pushing you over the edge.

'Yes, baby, so fucking hot how ready you are. Cum for me.' He ordered, his voice low and sexy, sending shivers through you as you rocked your hips harder, pushing your palms down into the seat, taking breathy gasps as you felt the sweet release ripple through you. Trembling and shuddering, squeezing his hand tight with your thighs one final time before melting down into the seat. Breathless and grinning.  
He pulled his hand away and you could hear the sound of him sucking his fingers, tasting you and licking them clean.

'Hmmm, mmmm Rookie. You taste so godamn sweet.' He said, his voice that whiskey husky rumble of sex that you loved. 

'Maybe I can taste you, Sir.' You offered as your breathing returned to normal, licking your lips at the thought of going down on him blindfolded while he drove. 

Your hand reached out for him, but he grabbed it and kissed it. 

'Sounds awesome baby, but we're nearly there.' He replied before returning it to your lap.

You heard the sound of the impala traveling across gravel and then nothing, which you assumed meant you were on a dirt road or flat field of some sort. Dean pulled the car to a stop and turned it off, leaving the radio playing and leaning across the seat, he turned your lips towards his, gently kissing you, then slowly making his way across your cheekbone and toward your ear.

'Stay here for a moment please m'lady. I'll be back to get you shortly.' He whispered, his breath hot in your ear. 'Oh and no peaking or you will be punished... and not the kind of punishment you like either.' 

You sat in the impala, listening to the radio and smiling at this side of Dean. This infamous feared hunter and monster killer who was the sweetest fucking man you'd ever known. He loved to think of ways to please you, getting a kick out of finding new things to make you happy and you loved doing the same in return. Date night was the designated night that one of you took charge and came up with something new, but it wasn't limited to date night. Your body quivered at the thought of some of the other escapades he had previously planned, wondering what tonight had in store for you. It might be romantic or kinky as hell - and you knew you'd fucking love it either way.

Eventually, your door opened and he was beside you, gently leading you out of the car and guiding you forward. The warm night air caressing your skin. He held you steady and undid the blindfold, kissing your neck and trailing his fingers down your chest, resting his hands on your hips as you took it all in. 

It was magical. Lit by the headlights of the impala, a picnic blanket was spread on the ground with cushions, a cooler full of beer and all your favorite foods - including pie and whipped cream... your mind immediately wondering exactly how he planned for the two of you to consume it, given the preference you now both had for using each other's bodies instead of plates. Beyond the blanket and the darkness of the grassy field, the lights of the town twinkled below as the stars lit up the night sky above you. 

'Dean, it's amazing you breathed.' Turning to look at him, your eyes shining. 

'You like it?' He asked. 'I wasn't sure if it was...'

His voice getting lost as you kissed him deeply, pushing him back against the impala, pulling him close to you, and running your hands through his hair.

'Okay, I guess you do like it.' He grinned when you both finally came up for air.

'Its fucking perfect baby.' You breathed.

'Well come on then.' he said pulling you towards the blanket.

He expertly arranged you on the cushions, passing you a beer and feeding you a grape as you leaned backward, feeling like a queen. 

'I bought some of your favorite wine to go with the cheese if you'd prefer m' lady.' He said, reaching behind you.

'Its okay, beer is good for now'. You smiled, tracing your hand down his cheekbone, leaning forward to kiss him again. You were feeling light-headed and giddy as you pulled away and he reached for the strawberries, dipping one in chocolate and holding it for you take a bite. You bit into it slowly, your eyes on him the whole time, licking around his fingers and swallowing the last of it as he pushed it into your mouth, his eyes wide and blown with lust as he watched you.

You put your beer down and undid the top buttons of your dress, feeling the night air caressing your skin and the blanket of stars above you adding extra frisson, dancing across your nerve endings, and heightening your senses. Reaching over to dip a strawberry in the chocolate, you dragged it up between your breasts, slowly tracing it across your chest, leaving a trail of chocolate that lead up to your lips where you held the strawberry in your mouth. Dean immediately pounced, licking and nibbling his way up and across your chest, leisurely nipping at your neck until the chocolate was gone, claiming the strawberry from your mouth with a raised eyebrow and wolfish grin that made you chuckle.

He picked up another strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate, beginning the chocolate trail in the middle of your inner thigh, opening your legs wide and tracing it all the way up to your pussy, rubbing the strawberry against your pussy lips as he followed the chocolate path with his tongue. You arched backward as he nibbled his way upward, his fingers rubbing the tip of the strawberry against your clit creating delicious friction as he licked and sucked your thighs. Edging his tongue forward as he rubbed the strawberry faster and harder, you felt your thighs twitch and familiar bolts of electricity surge through you as his tongue reached your pussy, flicking from back to front hole with precision before he plunged deep inside you.

'Fuck Dean.' You gasped as he held you open with one hand, his tongue sliding in and out of your pussy while the other hand flicked the strawberry harder against your clit. Your hips rising to meet him, the pressure from the strawberry, and his tongue sending pulsing waves through your body. His green eyes glinting up at you from between your legs, enjoying how quickly you were coming undone again. His tongue and his fingers pressing the strawberry against your clit were relentless, and you cried out as your body shook for the second time, still humming with the echoes of your orgasm as he knelt in front of you, grinning as he pulled the strawberry from your pussy folds and ate it.

'Well, that's a new way to enjoy strawberries.' He smirked.

Still pinging from your orgasm you sat up and kissed him, your tongue entwining with his, tasting yourself and strawberries as your hands undid his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down, his gorgeous hard cock springing free, your hand quickly moving around him with slow sure strokes as he groaned against your lips.   
You pulled back, holding him with your fingertips as you dripped the edge of the chocolate sauce container around his soft velvety tip, watching as it slowly began to slide down the length of him before chasing it with your mouth.

'Fuck baby. That feels amazing.' He moaned, grabbing your hair as you slid your tongue up and down his shaft, chasing and licking the chocolate. Sucking and swirling around him before pushing forward and hollowing out your cheeks, taking him as deep as you could, your hand holding his base while the other played with his balls. Moaning at his thickness, your mouth stretched at his size, your lips obscene around his girth. You raise your eyes upwards knowing how much he loves it when you look up at him while his cock is in your mouth. 

'So beautiful.' He panted, looking down at you, his eyes dark with lust as you felt him getting closer, surprised when he suddenly pulled out of your mouth and pushed you back against the cushions. 

'Need to be inside you.' He growled, shifting the intensity to another level, plundering your mouth with kisses as his hands graze your thighs, lifting your dress over your hips as he lined himself up, sliding in, filling you. The usual little burn of painful pleasure as your body adjusts to accommodate him, barely giving you pause as your body rises to meet his, matching the intensity. The sweet playfulness gone, replaced by raw want and unbridled need.   
You feel his hands everywhere, as yours pull his shirt off, both of you desperate to feel every inch of one another as the familiar sensation of being full overwhelms your senses. 

'Fuck yes Dean. You feel so good.' You cried, arching up into his kisses, taking him deeper as you raise your legs and wrap them around his waist. Kissing, clinging to each other as your hips snap together harder and harder. The kisses barely containing your moans as both of you get lost in one another, the moaning becoming more guttural as he pushes even deeper into you, harder, faster. 

'Shit Rookie, so fucking tight and wet.' He snarls, his breath hot on your neck, his hand up underneath your dress, tweaking and pinching your nipple, sending bolts of lightning through your central nervous system, your brain glitching on harder, faster, deeper as he pounds against you. He's whispering your name like a prayer, slamming inside you until you’re thrashing uncontrollably, unable to hold back as your pussy begins to clench around him. Screaming his name into the warm night. He watches your face twitch, your back arch, then the shuddering vibrations pulsing from your pussy to his cock as you are overtaken by molten waves. Crashing his hips towards yours in one final thrust he lets go, filling you with thick ropes of cum. Each of you panting, buzzing, wrecked. Smiles plastered across your faces as you simply breathe.

'Fuck you're incredible.' He finally whispered, pulling out and kissing you sweetly. Using napkins to clean you both up, before zipping his jeans and pulling your dress back down. 

'Back at you Sir.' You eventually managed to reply, your body like jelly after three orgasms in quick succession, only able to sip your beer out of sheer need of hydration. You lazily passed the bottle to him as he lay down on his back, resting his head on your stomach, your own back raised and supported by cushions as you both lay in silence, looking contently up at the stars.

'It's so stunning.' You marveled, looking up at the twinkling light show above you.

'Yes, yes you are.' He grinned, glancing up at you.

'Are you trying to smooth talk me into putting out Winchester?' You smiled, ruffling his hair as your strength slowly returned. 'Because I think that ship has sailed baby.'

'Sweetheart, I'm just truth-telling.' He shrugged, sipping on his beer. 'If that earns me points and more awesome sex - well, hey.'

You both laughed, eventually falling silent as you stroked his hair.

'Thank you for tonight.' You whispered. 'It's magical.'

'No - thank you.' He hummed, grinning. 'You're what makes it magical.'

'You do more than ok with the magic Sir.' You said, smiling and shifting your hips a little as one of your favorite Springsteen songs came on the radio. The beginning beats of the song echoing across the field and around you both.

'Come on Rookie.' Dean got up and pulled you into his arms, your bodies now silhouettes backlit by the headlights of the impala at the edge of the rug.

'Can't have a song like Dancing in the Dark playing out here while we're under the stars and not dance with my girl.' He said, resting his hands on the small of your back and smiling down at you.

'Dean Winchester, despite your protests and macho vibe, you really are a total romantic sucker for chick flick moments.' You snickered, kissing his cheek.

'Sssh. Don't tell anyone.' he winked. ' You'll ruin my reputation.' He grabbed your hand and spun you out in a circle and then back again as you laughed, nestling into his arms and sneaking your hands around his neck as he gently held your hips.

'So why do you still like these old songs so much, Rookie?' He asked, looking down at you with curiosity. 'Aren't they super uncool and bit before your time?'

'Dean, you're only 7 years older than me' You laughed. 'Aren't they before your time too?'

'Nah' He chuckled, pulling you in close, resting his chin on your head. 'I know I was just a kid - or not even born for some of the stuff I like, but they feel like my time. Maybe I was just born in the wrong era.'

You moved together softly to the song, loving the feeling of being in his arms and the vibration of his chest as he talked.

'You know, we spent so much time in the car with either the radio or my Dad's old cassette tapes playing when we were growing up,' He continued, kissing the top of your head and smiling as you glanced up.   
'These songs are like old friends. Reminds me of good times with my Dad.' His smile getting bigger, looking past you as he lost himself in the memory.   
'We'd blast the tunes real loud, Dad would get happy, Sammy would join in and it felt good. Simple you know? As if there were no monsters, just us, like we were in a cool movie or something, with the whole of America passing by the window to the best soundtrack ever. '

'Huh.' You said, coming to a standstill and staring at him, your hand sliding down to steady yourself slightly on his chest. 

'What?' he asked, confused why that was big news.

'Just. That's exactly why I love them.' You breathed, realizing you hadn't thought about the why in a while. Your eyes moving to watch as your hand automatically started tracing patterns across his pecs. You noticed recently it was a new behavior you'd begun as reassurance whenever you and Dean were talking about something that made you feel vulnerable. By the way his grip had tightened on your hips - his fingers edging slow soothing circles into the small of your back, you knew he'd taken note of it too. You looked up at him, feeling the gratitude of having him there, for who he was, how he took care of you, and how he related to and accepted all of your fucked up past so easily.

'My Mom, on uh good days - when she'd drunk enough... but not too much - she'd turn the radio on or pull out some of her favorite records or cassettes and we'd have these amazing dance parties.' You smiled, looking back at your hands, still tracing patterns across his chest.   
'Sometimes we'd just sing loudly in the car. She'd forget where we were going - or not care, and we'd just drive around listening and singing to these songs that were like the soundtrack to her youth. Probably when she was falling in love with my Dad I guess...' 

You dropped your hands, looking up at him. 

'These songs... It was the only time I ever saw her really laughing.. or smiling and joyful. It was the only time things ever felt _normal_, like we were just like any other family, you know? ... I guess I just came to associate this music with being happy.' 

You shrugged, your smile tight with acknowledgment. 

He held you closer, his hand moving to stroke your face, his eyes clear with recognition at the depth of that feeling. Of being other. Knowing that your family was so far removed from the rest of your classmates and friends, it could almost be another planet. 

The shared pain, challenges, and parallels of your childhoods reflected in his green gaze, connecting you in yet another way, revealing more of the invisible ties that bound you to him. To each other.

'Yeah, baby.' He replied, his voice husky with emotion. 'I fucking know exactly.' 

Leaning down to kiss you, he gently dipped you sideways, the sweetness of it filling you as he pulled you up and pushed you backward, spinning you in the headlights, dancing in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😘
> 
> Dancing in the Dark - Bruce Springsteen  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2w8dlcue3awdbpDnCkryIg  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=129kuDCQtHs
> 
> The Rookie Series
> 
> Part 1: Hunter in Training - The Rookie: Dean and Sam agree to train you as a hunter . Dean calls you 'Rookie' and the two of you have an instant connection. After a near death showdown, Winchester angst, fighting and some smutty crazy sexy training stunts you finally get together as a couple and begin hunting.
> 
> Dancing in the dark - Bruce Springsteen  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=129kuDCQtHs
> 
> Part 2: The Rookie Hunts - Tulsa: Your first hunt and lots of smutty fun.
> 
> Plus series of one shots based on random dates/sex games/smutty fun...


End file.
